Sandstone Bunks
by nympsycho
Summary: During a sleep break on a cool night on the Fury Road, the team finds themselves most comforted by the contact of one another, the warmth protecting each other from the biting cold of the desert night. One-shot. Completely SFW (well like two minor sexual references but definitely no explicit sexual content).


**Hi! So I'm sleep deprived and I was very comforted by all the pillows surrounding me, so I thought someone like Nux would also appreciate it. I wrote this at 2 am so please let me know if my beta-ing is not sufficient. This takes place sometime idk, the Vuvalini aren't in it but imagine it's a rest stop like that.**

 **Tumblr: nympsycho (shoutout to amostpeculiarmademoisellle for being awesome and sending such nice messages! Also the anons! And other users I irresponsibly forgot I'm sorry I'm trash! They make my life shiny and chrome)**

The moon hung high, the stars bright. The pictures they made were amusing to Nux, Capable explaining which ones came from which stars. They rested in the cool, blue sand, the blanket under them. They didn't touch, but their heat melded between their arms as they lay looking up at the pictures in the sky that Capable pointed out. Her arm was so tan compared to his, _so soft, glory be_... He found it hard to concentrate on the pictures she detailed when her finger pointed so daintily, yet so firmly, the tendons of her hands moving beneath her hands, the muscles of her forearm moving in waves under the skin. She was human, but she didn't seem like it. She has such intimate knowledge of the stars... _is she from them?_

"That's Ursa Major," she moved her hand north, her brown gloves blending into the darkness. The lantern's light caught on her skin, her features that Nux tried very hard to ignore. _She's teaching you about somethin', listen you dickhead._ "It's supposed to be a bear, but I never saw it."

Nux transfixed himself on the collection of stars her finger was closest to.

"What's a... bear?" Nux asked, afraid of sounding stupid.

"Never-mind," Capable giggled softly, moving her hand back across her waist. Nux caught himself staring a bit too long at her navel, the soft curve her pelvic bones created... the mound so barely visible under her cheesecloth... _Nux, you fucking sinkhole, stop it. She's not a thing to stare at like that._

"Sorry," Nux snapped his eyes back up to the sky.

"Hm?" Capable hummed, turning now to face him, her elbow propped, her hand keeping her head up. Her goggles were half-buried in the sand next to her, her boots next to them. Nux removed his boots as well, dumping them next to him.

"About not knowing stuff," Nux kept his gaze off of her though he could feel hers on his. _About looking to you like that._ "Like what a bear is."

"Nux," her free arm reached out and touched him then. _Don't flinch, don't be scared. She's not going to hurt you. Not like the others._ "Don't feel bad about that. It's not your fault. I've never seen one not in a book, couldn't blame you."

Nux still felt stupid. She had a way of doing that- she never meant to, but she knew so much that he didn't and wanted to show him. He'd been enthusiastic to learn, but he was a proud man. He's been battling the thought of a woman teaching him anything as a negative thing since she taught him his first true act of altruistic compassion.

Furiosa's boots kicked up sand by the war rig, her lantern set on the hood of the rig. She checked their supplies, water, guzzoline, all good. Fool sat in the sand in front of the rig, Furiosa not too invested in what he was doing as she had bigger things to worry about. It was getting late; they would have to sleep soon if they wanted to be functional at all tomorrow.

She scanned her party. The Dag and Toast were gathered on one blanket, discussing something that Furiosa couldn't quite hear. The Dag's droning serenade of a voice carried through the night air, though, some musings about the stars and the wind. Always observant, the Dag turned her head towards Furiosa who looked to her, then back at Toast.

Cheedo ran her fingers through her hair, sand catching in her fingernails. She was the most prominent among them to have been affected by the escaping from Immortan Joe. What ran through her head Furiosa couldn't know, but she hoped it was peaceful. Her vertebrae caught the flickering light of the lantern through her skin, her back turned to Furiosa, facing the seemingly endless horizon that encapsulated them all.

Then her eyes settled on Capable and Nux. She was facing him, touching him, while he remained almost like a board on his back. She allowed herself to smile shortly; how innocent he was. She wondered how he dealt with everything. How he felt about Immortan Joe, how he felt about traitoring him. It tugged at her chest; the War Boys were innocent pawns, she knew. Did the other women? Did they fear him? Capable certainly didn't, but the others made no move to befriend him. Did he kill the world? Was he still as dangerous as he used to be?

"'S late," Fool said from below her, snapping her from her musings. He was quiet as he stood, making eye contact with Furiosa for only a moment before shifting to the others. Redemption would have to wait until the sun rose.

Furiosa agreed, collecting her lantern from the hood of the rig. It was quiet except for the chattering among her refugees.

"We need to sleep," Furiosa called above them; she didn't have to be loud to do this, their heads snapping to her. They quieted then, nodding.

"I'm staying up to keep watch," Furiosa confirmed as Toast shifted to her own blanket next to the Dag's, Cheedo next to her. "Especially on you two," she glared at Nux specifically whose eyebrows furrowed, nodding. "Stay separate."

Capable stood then, indignant. Furiosa could feel it. "And who are you to tell me where to sleep?"

Furiosa motioned for Capable to come to her, away from the others. She didn't want to yell, she wanted to keep their business private.

"Someone who knows that your new pet could be dangerous," Furiosa whispered to Capable as they circled to the left side of the rig.

"He's not a pet. Dangerous? Have you seen him?" Capable said incredulously, her head leaning towards Furiosa.

"Maybe not violent," Furiosa corrected, "but... look, I know the ways of the Boys. They're not-"

"He's not like the others," Capable interrupted.

"Let me finish."

Capable sealed her lips with a purse.

"They're not introduced to women for a reason," Furiosa stopped walking, making her gaze with Capable intense.

"Are you saying he'd hurt me like that?" Capable asked, slightly insulted.

"It's possible," Furiosa kept her tone strictly banal.

Capable scoffed, starting to walk away from Furiosa. "I will sleep where I want."

Furiosa decided this was not a battle worth waging. If Nux tried anything his death would be painful.

The pair emerged, all eyes on them. Capable paused for a moment, looking at Nux who met her gaze, almost puppy-like. Tensions were eased when Capable planted herself next to Cheedo, leaving Nux in his own space. He was confused; was she scared? What did Furiosa say? _Don't be scared of me, please. I thought I was doin' good. I didn't touch her or nothin'._

He locked eyes with Furiosa for a moment, almost angry. He knew his place, though, digging his bare feet into the sand as the blanket wasn't long enough to accommodate his whole body. He noticed that Capable left her boots, though, still upright and organized, her goggles placed neatly next to them. His eyes scanned them as Capable's red hair danced in his peripheral vision.

It was cold.

Furiosa perched herself on top of the rig, canteen in hand. She slung her inorganic hand across the mirror, the weight removed a relief for her muscles, the night air drying the sweat from the pad on her shoulder.

She heard a grunt at her side.

She looked at him, his hair scruffy, skin rough. As rough as he was, as tumultuous as his mind was... his eyes were always so soft.

"Get t' sleep," he said softly, one lantern behind him going out.

"I'm keeping watch," she reaffirmed.

Fool shook his head. "You need t' sleep. I'll do it."

Furiosa kept her eyes on his. Was this a challenge? Was he trying to undermine her? Was he trying to get her in a weak spot so he could attack? She thought she trusted him, but as she scanned his face, she began to doubt herself.

Then he offered his hand to her, to help her down.

Her thoughts were eased, accepting his help. Without two arms, his hand to keep her steady as her feet planted into the sand was appreciated. He climbed up then, not meeting her eyes though she looked up at him. He handed her the lantern and the blanket next to it.

"We'll switch off," she extended. "When you're tired, wake me up."

"'M always tired."

Furiosa realized this was his attempt at a joke. She grinned, his short smile a confirmation of his thanks for the offer. She didn't know if he would take her up on it.

She went towards the other women, feeling Fool's gaze on her. Or maybe she imagined it.

Did she yearn for it?

She set her blanket next to the Dag, who greeted her. It was darker now, only Capable's lantern lit. Furiosa caught Nux's back in the light, turned from the women, his arms wrapped around himself. Why was he laying like that?

Something for him to worry about.

She settled in, Toast already out, one arm tucked under her head. She looked so peaceful. _Sleep, be at peace._ Capable flickered out the light of her lantern, leaving Max to light his.

One by one, the women dozed off, Max scanning the horizon. He switched his gaze between the wasteland, the women, Nux, and his hands. Quiet was sacred in a land so stained by blood and flames and guitar.

Then it wasn't piercing silence.

There was shuffling in the sand.

Max was automatically on the defensive, his hand instinctively clenching. His eyes snapped to his right, the source of the sound.

Nux.

He was sitting up, his silhouette barely visible in the low light. His head rested in his hands, his legs crossed. Max said nothing, only watched. He watched him sigh, he watched him raise his head towards the stars. Was he alright?

Yes, he concluded, when Nux settled back down into the blanket, his shoulder digging into the sand beneath it.

And he scanned the horizon again.

The moon dragged closer to the east.

Movement caught his peripheral vision. Nux once more. Max only watched with slow breath as Nux rolled onto his back. Then, surprisingly, he raised his arm- slowly, with a pointed finger. Max gazed at his finger, pointing upwards into the sky, tracing, tracking.

 _Why won't he sleep?_

Max toyed with the idea of sleep. He was indeed exhausted; but, it was a feeling he'd gotten accustomed to. He wanted Furiosa to sleep, rest. He settled his gaze on her, Nux's strangeness now benign, her chest rising and falling. It sent a primal appreciation through him. He wasn't protective of her, of course not, she's a strong woman, she doesn't need protection...

 _Fang it._

 _Not again._

He swallowed, forcing his gaze away from her to pull himself from his thoughts, looking up to whatever Nux pointed at, the moon or the stars or Valhalla.

"What're you doing?" the voice surprised both Nux and Max. He hadn't noticed Capable wake up. _Get yourself together. You're working._

Nux's blue eyes flashed to her green, though unseen in the inky blackness. He could see her silhouette in the light of the lantern, a bit too dim to make out any features. He didn't need to.

"Ursa major," he whispered to her, both of them propped up now. His head nodded to his finger before he brought it back down to his side.

"You should be sleeping," Capable murmured.

"So should you," Nux was cheeky, his childlike grin playing with Capable's emotions.

Capable looked up at Fool then, taken aback to find him watching her.

 _Sorry, didn't mean to scare you._

Nux followed her gaze, Max's eyes shadowed and largely unseen but fully pointed towards the pair. Capable met them when she started to inch towards Nux, one hand in the sand.

She noticed the small smile that tugged one side of his lips as he nodded towards Nux. _Go ahead._

She grinned, shuffling towards Nux who looked to Fool for a moment, appreciative. Then to Capable who settled herself next to him. Her warmth was well appreciated, though she didn't touch him. He could see her small grin then, almost too small to notice.

Her eyes searched his, appreciating the silence that bore down on them. She could feel his breath quicken though, his face so close to hers.

 _You're not dangerous._

"Why aren't you sleeping?" she finally asked, laying on the blanket. Nux watched as her hair splayed beneath her, beautiful, strange.

He remained seated, not wanting to rock the boat, his eyes flickering for a second to Fool. "I can't."

Capable nodded. "Me either," she murmured, her voice so soft, so gentle. Everything about her was always so gentle.

"Why not?" Nux offered. Seeing that Max had turned his back to the both of them, Nux felt comfortable laying next to Capable.

"Not sure," Capable whispered, "guess there's just too much on my mind."

Nux nodded, the side of his head catching the blanket. Her eyes trailed his body, the scars on his chest.

"What about you?" her smooth voice permeated the silence, her eyes meeting Nux's again.

"Ah, nothin'," he closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Is something wrong?" Capable's brows furrowed, noticing his body language tense. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," Nux dismissed, "I'm alright. Just uh," he hesitated, "lots of stuff t' think about, yeah."

"You're lying," Capable raised an eyebrow. He was a bad liar, darting his eyes around like he was.

Nux swallowed then, his mouth strangely moistened from the water he drank. He wasn't used to being hydrated.

"You'll think I'm stupid," he chuckled under his breath.

"What's with you and assuming I think you're stupid all the time?" she asked, her voice still quiet but stong.

Nux didn't have any words for that.

"You can share with me," Capable reached over then, touching his shoulder. _So warm, so soft. How is it possible for hands to be so soft? Where are the callouses? How is she..._ her thumb stroked his skin, up down, up down. _What a strange feeling._ "I shared with you."

She did indeed. She'd told him many stories of her time in the Vault. How she read books and how Toast taught her how to play the piano, how she ate strawberries (she gave up trying to explain them to him), how she danced and watched the sun rise and set.

She didn't tell him of what else occurred in the Vault.

Nux sighed, comforted by her light touches. He wanted to lean into her, feel more... but he resisted.

"Back in the Bunks," Nux started, "we all slept in pairs, sharing a slot."

"Like... with each other?" Capable asked in the beat of silence.

"Yeah," Nux answered. "front-to-back, like this, here," Nux shifted so his back was facing Capable, scooting closer to her. She smiled when she felt his canvas pants against her bare legs, his back against her arms. She reached up to almost pet him, the sensation causing the muscles there to contract.

He turned back to face her, her eyes twinkling even in the dim light. He was closer to her now, their foreheads almost touching. Had he upset her?

"You can't sleep," Capable smiled, "because you've never slept... alone?"

"Yeah" Nux confirmed. "Even as a Pup, ya sleep in piles. You meet your lancer in these piles, 'n you stay together in the Bunks."

"How do you find a lancer?"

"Whoever ain't kickin' you in the face," Nux laughed quietly.

Capable appreciated how he shared this with her. Strange, she thought, to hear about such testosterone-fueled maniacs snuggling into slumber together. She wanted to giggle, but resisted, avoiding the explanation she would have to give. Nux was already weary of her thinking he was stupid, best not to laugh.

"I can stay with you, if you want," Capable said, her hand already laid across Nux's back.

"Sleep with me?" Nux's brows furrowed. "I think Furiosa'd shoot me before either of us woke up."

Capable grimaced. "She thinks you might still hurt me, hurt us."

 _I thought I was doin' good._

"Why?"

"Just... you're a War Boy, I guess..." she seemed as bitter about it as he was.

Nux looked away from her.

"But that doesn't mean anything," Capable ran her hand up to his shoulder, then resting on the back of his neck.

They met eyes again.

"I'll deal with Furiosa," Capable murmured, feeling behind his ear, "and I'll stay if you want me to."

"I'd like that, yeah," Nux grinned, his tired rasp catching in his throat.

"Which way did you face?" Capable asked.

"Front-face," Nux said. She didn't know what that meant until he turned his back to her. He must have been so used to a presence larger than her. She nuzzled closer to him, molding her hips to his, her chest pressed against his back. How strange this was; she was used to it being the other way around.

When she snaked her hand to wrap it across his chest, he tensed.

"You don't have to do that," he said very quietly.

She redacted her arm. "Do you not like that?"

"'S a bit weird."

"Alright."

It was a challenge finding a place for her arms in general now that she withdrew. They crossed in front of her waist.

Max turned his body back towards the front of the rig, the couple now quiet. He stole a glance their way; what a strange sight it was. Nux was still now, though, finally able to sleep with the warmth of someone else to his back. Max knew the feeling. Being touch-starved was something that got better with time. For the first few days, weeks, months... having nothing where you expect something is disorientating.

His lids were incredibly heavy. He would normally have waken Furiosa by now, but the thought bothered him. _She needs it more than I do._ Seeing her so deeply in sleep forced him to keep his eyes open for a while longer. He didn't want to admit it, but he also feared Furiosa's reaction to seeing Nux and Capable so close together. He understood Fruiosa's apprehension; she was so protective of the women, anyone was a threat even when assimilated. He respected that.

He might have let sleep overtake him if he didn't catch movement once more, now from the women. The Dag stirred, her blonde hair dragging from her shoulders as she turned onto her side. Then, after a moment, she sat up. Her arms clung around her, cold biting her skin. She wanted to move the blanket around her to keep warm, her thin body not used to uncovered sleep, but it protected her from the sand. She looked up at the sky, the moon, then to Max, heavily aware of his gaze on her.

He wasn't sure what to do. She was studying him, looking for a motive. When there wasn't one, she turned away, her eyes focused on Nux and Capable now. Confused, she switched her gaze back to Fool. He only nodded once, making it obvious that he was aware, and it was alright. _Don't worry, go back to sleep._

She stood. _Fang it._ Her long legs carried her to him, leaving her blanket.

"Why don't you sleep?" she asked, her wispy features catching the flickering light of the lantern. "Aren't you tired?"

"Keepin' watch."

"Furiosa said-"

Fool grunted, interrupting her. She sighed, her hair slinking against her neck and shoulders.

She returned to her blanket but, instead of laying back down, she grabbed it and hauled it into her arms. Max looked on as she moved away from the other women and shook the sand from it. She draped it around her slender shoulders and leaned against the grill of the rig.

Max said nothing, though he wondered what she was doing. Always thoughtful, rarely vocal. She gazed out at the same horizon he did, nothing to be seen except sand. Toast shuffled against her blanket, surely disturbed by the Dag's movement.

The Dag moved, then. Max followed her as she glided over to Nux and Capable, still fast asleep. Intrigued, Max didn't look away when she bent down to cradle Capable's face with her hand.

Capable knew the touch. The women used it in the Vault, a non-emergency way of interrupting each other or waking someone up. She met the Dag's eyes, both of their lids heavy.

"I'm cold," the Dag said simply, very quietly.

Capable nodded, sitting up. Nux felt the warmth leave, stirring, waking.

"Can I stay with you?" the Dag continued. She saw Nux turn his head towards the two.

"I," Capable began, not sure of what to say, "I guess, sure."

The Dag settled herself behind Capable, not quite touching her but not far from her back. She wrapped the blanket around herself, nestling her head on Capable's blanket, and closed her eyes.

Nux kept his head turned towards them, confused. Capable smiled, though. She knew the Dag wouldn't come over just because she's cold.

With Capable's smile, Nux turned his head back and closed his eyes.

–

There was something soft on his chest, unusual. He shifted, then, as the softness persisted, he opened his eyes.

Hair.

Brown hair.

He almost jumped, surprised by the woman who nestled there, her breath hot against his skin, her blanket draped over his legs. His eyes wide, he lifted a hand to grip her shoulder.

"Nux," Toast looked up at him, "sorry. Sorry, I didn't-"

"What?" Nux didn't know what else to say. He could feel the warmth from Capable's back leave him in short waves; she was turning.

"It looked nice, is all," Toast admitted. "You guys looked all... cozy over here."

Cheedo appeared from beyond his frame of vision, having been above Nux's head, her blanket wrapped around her shoulders.

Nux didn't know what she meant. He did know, though, that her short hair felt nice on his chest. It was different from Capable's, choppier, but still warmed him.

"Is it alright?" Toast asked, her voice quiet, noticing she had caught Capable's attention who loomed over Nux's body now. "If I stay?"

"Nux," Capable said, "turn onto your back."

Confused, Nux did so. Capable grabbed his arm and draped it around her shoulders before she nestled into his shoulder, one arm wrapping around his waist. Toast did the same, but Nux kept his arm against his side, resting his hand on his chest. Toast sighed into his skin, two breaths tickling him at once. What a strange feeling it was, to have two bodies so close. The Dag eventually scooted closer to Capable, wrapping her arm around her waist and resting her head against her back. Cheedo lay against Toast, resting her head on the curve of Toast's waist. Warm, comfortable, exhausted, the group found sleep once more.

–

Max gripped Furiosa's shoulder, gently but with intention. Furiosa's eyes opened, the horizon unending before her.

Wait.

The horizon?

She shot up. Where were the women? The Dag was there, then there was-

Fool grunted, catching her attention and turning towards him. He nodded, his eyes instructing her where hers should follow.

 _Glory be._

"What the-" Furiosa began to stand, her arm supporting her weight, but Fool gripped her shoulder once more.

She examined the group, cuddled around Nux as they all slept. They were a spread of skin and blankets, looking warm and cozy compared to the coldness that surrounded Furiosa. She felt her anger melt away, replaced by bewilderment.

"You knew about this?" she looked back up to Fool.

He sat next to her now, released her shoulder. His eyes were weary, tired, dry. He needed to sleep, despite the little night they had left. "'S alright."

"Alright? They could be putting themselves in danger," she was quiet but stern, her eyes fierce.

Fool shook his head. Furiosa snapped towards him, her arm gripping the back of his neck. It was a challenge as much as her supporting her weight until she balanced herself.

"Are you trying to undermine me? These women... they're everything. You were supposed to keep watch, make sure they're safe," she said heatedly.

"They seem pretty safe," he said shortly, his eyes meeting the pile once again. Furiosa turned to see it as well, her hand still on the back of his neck.

It was more human contact than he'd been used to.

She would have to trust him. He wasn't dedicated to her cause, but he knew if any of them got hurt he'd be done for as well. There's no way he'd have allowed this to happen if he didn't feel it was completely admissible. She lowered her hand, his eyes following it with a blink as it settled into the blanket beneath her.

"Sleep," she said, standing. "You look like shit."

He grinned as he stood with her, to her confusion. He grabbed Furiosa's blanket from the sand, shook it, and gave it to her.

"Don't need it."

She understood, watching him advance back towards the rig. He settled into the sand, his legs out in front of him, his back leaning against the cool metal of the hull. Furiosa's boots clanked against the hood of the rig as she perched herself for watch. He closed his eyes, arms crossed across his chest, glad to finally be able to let himself drift to sleep.

He was clinging to the last strings on consciousness when he felt it. His eyes opened to see the blanket being draped over his torso, Furiosa's body sliding next to his. Confused, he turned his head towards hers as she crossed her legs in front of her, tucking the remaining blanket under her.

"They do look pretty safe," she murmured, feeling his eyes on her though she made no eye contact.

He felt her head lean onto his shoulder. He was too exhausted to appreciate it fully but, with the weight of her head and her trust, he felt himself sink into sweet unconsciousness.


End file.
